Fuego & Hielo
by Berserker Z Majin
Summary: Fuego y Hielo. Hielo y Fuego. Dos fuerzas de la naturaleza siempre en conflicto. Ambas, capaces de arrasar con todo a su paso por separado. Nadie podría estar cerca de alguna de estas por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando están juntas, poseen el potencial para crear el elemento más esencial para la vida.


**¡Acá Shin Maverick! (O.o) ¿Actualización en menos de un mes? \0/ ¡Pues sí…o ¡Más o menos!**

 **La verdad es que estoy trabajando en varios fics a la vez. Aparte de los que llevan días, semanas, ¡AAAÑOS! Si actualizar, tengo otras ideas que últimamente me andan llegando, ya sea en forma de sueños, o por hablar tanto con sakurita 0/ ¡Hola, Kawamura!**

 **XD Espero tener cabeza para tanto, pero bueh. No los aburro más y los dejo con éste pequeño shot que escribí hace rato (-w-) Una idea que me llegó mientras hablaba con la chica que mencioné allí arriba.**

 **Victorious no me pertenece ( 9*m*)9 ¡O ya habría Jori… ¡Y ELITORIAAA!**

* * *

 **Tori Vega**

* * *

Tori siempre fue una muchacha amable y servicial, dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigos cuando lo necesitasen. Siempre buscando más allá del exterior de la gente. Una persona cálida que, con su sonrisa, deslumbraba como el propio Sol. Era como si su piel tostada contrastara estos rasgos. Y sus ojos del color del chocolate; chocolate derretido. O café. Sólo con un pequeñísimo toque de canela.

Todos querían estar cerca de ella, siempre queriendo un poco, pero sólo un poco. La verdad era que nadie quería arriesgarse a quemarse con ella. Los que más se acercaban disfrutaban del calor que les brindaban, pero luego de un tiempo se apartaban, ya no aguantando el calor que se volvía sofocante.

* * *

 **Jade West**

* * *

Jade era una chica rebelde, orgullosa, de gustos extraños, la cual no daba más de tres segundos de su tiempo para analizar si algo era de su interés o no. Tan fría como la noche. Con su actitud se ganó varios apodos como "La Bruja del Oeste" y "La Reina del Hielo". Éste último se emparentaba con sus atributos: una piel tan blanca como la nieve, y una mirada frívola que dejaba congelado en su lugar a quien la recibiera.

A ella no había quien se le acercara. Era comprensible. No querían morir en una tumba de hielo. Quienes quedaban cerca de ella sólo buscaban la brisa acogedora que les ofrecía su frío, pero no más. Pocas veces dejaba que alguien entrara a su Fortaleza de Hielo, y quienes lo hacían no aguantaban sus bajas temperaturas, por lo que después de algún tiempo abandonaban, causando que la chica reforzara sus defensas para impedir el paso a nuevos intrusos.

* * *

 **Tori y Jade**

* * *

Desde el primer momento en el que se encontraron, ambas siempre han estado en conflicto.

Por donde pasaba Tori siempre dejaba sus llamas que consumían todo. Estas no le gustaban a la gótica de actitud fría, la cual congelaba todo a su alrededor para sentirse más a gusto.

Pelear estaba en la naturaleza de estas dos fuerzas opuestas. Y asimismo, la naturaleza es algo que no se puede reprimir.

A pesar de las constantes negativas de la gótica por aceptar la amistad de la latina, esta última no podía evitar ayudarle, aún si Jade no se lo pedía. Tori quería atravesar esos muros de hielo que la joven había levantado para protegerse del mundo exterior.

Era algo que Jade no quería admitir, y a la vez la confundía. Cada paso que Tori avanzaba a través de esa fortaleza de la soledad, debilita más las paredes de hielo que se derretían más y más con su presencia.

 _El fuego cancela el hielo._

* * *

 **Jade y Tori**

* * *

A medida que Tori Vega derretía los cimientos congelados de los murales de Jade West, esta se veía forzada a desatar toda su furia sobre la joven calida, lo que significaba bajar y bajar más la temperatura, aún con la intrusa dentro.

La latina se veía afectada por esto, y no fue hasta que era sólo una débil llama que la Reina del Hielo se dio cuenta del daño que le causaban sus acciones.

Estuvo a punto de acabar con la única persona que había sido capaz de llegar tan lejos en su fortaleza. La única que poseía lo necesario para traspasar sus muros.

 _El frío cancela el calor._

* * *

 **Jori**

* * *

Dándose cuenta de su error, decidió abrirse, y mostrarle a la latina lo que con tanto recelo protegía en lo más profundo de su castillo.

 _Un cristal._

Porque tan fría como era, la verdad era que Jade se sentía frágil, como un cristal. Por eso la razón de su fortaleza; mantener alejados a todos en caso de que alguien intentara quebrarla.

Sonaba a paranoia. Pero lo cierto es que Tori misma había podido ver esos vestigios que, a pesar de lo que pensara Jade, Tori los veía como lo que la hacía especial.

 _Su corazón era frágil._

 _Su corazón era un cristal._

Jade conocía los riesgos. No sólo para ella, sino para Tori también. Si ese cristal se derretía, no habría vuelta atrás. Ambas se convertirían en una.

Tori también conocía los riesgos, y aún así entró a aquel recinto helado en el que habitaba Jade, sólo para estar junto a ésta. En su ser de fuego, su centro palpitante avivaba las llamas de la pasión. La determinación en sus ojos demostraba la veracidad de sus acciones.

Fue entonces que Jade le entregó a Tori el cristal de hielo.

El cristal que no era más que agua pura congelada. Sólo gracias al calor del fuego, pudo volver a ese estado líquido esencial para la vida. Agua.

Por supuesto, las llamas se sofocaron al contacto, quedando sólo una roca volcánica que era el centro de Tori. Por su parte, Jade cedió por completo a la latina de fuego, convirtiéndose del hielo al agua, que correría por ríos y arroyos, dándole vida a la naturaleza que por separado arrasaban.

 ** _Fuego y Hielo_**

 ** _Hielo y Fuego_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Agua_**

El agua -que era símbolo de su relación- tenía mucho por recorrer. Muchos lugares a los que llegar. Pero lo harían, juntas al fin. Aquel líquido que alguna vez fuera un gélido sólido, siempre llevaría en sus corrientes la roca volcánica. Ahora era la roca en la que se apoyaba.

* * *

 **(O.o) ¿Alguien más pensó en Frozen en algunas partes? XD Y eso que ni he visto la película :v Pero dicen que es un símbolo entre los/las Yuristas… En fin 0/ Espero sus críticas, reviews, comentarios, pedidas de actualización que seguro no cumpliré, etc :v**

 **Maverick, Fuera…**


End file.
